


Midnight on the dot.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Showers, Stranger Sex, hip rolling and dick thrusting, switch undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If walls could talk is all I'm going to say about this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight on the dot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awolftearsthrough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Awolftearsthrough).



He's next door.  
You rolled over in your bed and covered your ears. Every night for the past week you'd heard the creak and groan of the water pipes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in there.  
Naked. Gloriously naked.  
You let that thought sink in. It was too much to deal with at this hour.  
The walls were thin enough to hear the odd bump and bang next door and especially his nightly ritual of a long hot shower.  
It was torture, your mind conjuring up image after image of him lathering up his chest, slipping lower..ever lower with his hands to that part of him that stood up waiting for attention. Thick and veiny, jutting out eagerly no doubt in need of a good sucking and fucking.  
"Oh stop it!" you yell at yourself.  
Still after that pleasing little thought you were unable to stop your hands going under the duvet to ease your own ache. 

 

You passed him in the corridor on the way back to your room after forgetting your phone. He struts past you with a banana of all things shoved in his mouth and a spring in his step that makes you smile, he's rushing. You can pick up a whiff of his aftershave long after he's out of view.  
"You fucker." you mumble to yourself.

This trip had purely been for a chance to unwind. To recharge even, a full two weeks away from reality had been sorely needed.  
Then he'd happened.  
Tom Hiddleston had to be in the one place you'd picked out. Sod's law much?  
One of your daily distractions was here in the flesh right next door to you. Your nerve had left you, too polite to ask for a photo or to even muster up a "Hello." to him when he was rushing out of the hotel. You'd struggled to sleep through the night since you first clapped eyes on him leaving you feeling more frazzled then when you'd first showed up.

The museums and art galleries had kept you busy, the shopping and eating in nice restaurants also passed a bit of time but you knew come night time you'd be back to tossing and turning in your bed while he stood oblivious to your agony under a spray of hot water. You saw the poster for a gig at the coffee shop across from the hotel and went to spend your evening there. With any luck you wouldn't think of him.  
At 11.30 it was turfing out time so you went for a few drinks at the hotel bar.

On your fifth red wine you called time on yourself and went back to your room. Jittery from caffeine and alcohol, it was a deadly mix. All this energy and nothing to do....and then the shower next door started up.  
You looked at yourself in your mirror, a quick lick of red lipstick and a splash of perfume and your threw all reason out of the window. You slipped off your panties from under your dress.  
He'd taunted you enough.

 

Four sharp knocks.

"Hang on, I won't be a minute." you hear him call out.

Two more firmer knocks.

"Alright! I'm..coming!" he sounds a little annoyed.

The door is snatched open, you're greeted to him clad in only a white fluffy towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, rivulets of water clinging to his lean chest. He's not even dried off, his curls stuck flat to his head.  
It's a sight you'd imagined but here it was right before you in the flesh.

"Yes?" he says.

He scowls a little, obviously not happy with being disturbed out of the blue.  
You bring a finger up to your scarlet lips and tell him shush. Tom's eyes widen at that but he doesn't slam the door, he steps aside.

You close the door behind you.  
"What do you want?" Tom asks. There's no nervousness, no self-consciousness in the way he stands there looking you over.  
You trail a finger slowly down the length of his lean torso and tug at the towel which falls unceremoniously at his feet. He doesn't even flinch, his eyes now heavy lidded and the hint of a dirty grin threatening to make an appearance. You trail that finger lower still, it twitches at the merest promise of contact.  
He's big at half staff, his balls hanging soft and heavy no doubt from the hot water. You cup them appreciatively in your hand.

"You."

Tom watches you sink to your knees and take his stiff cock in your hand, you hold him at the base and lick from his balls up to the very tip. He goes on tiptoes each time you get to the end of his cock and moans, pre-cum pooling on the soft velvety skin.  
He pulls you up and lifts your dress, his long fingers dipping between your thighs, you widen your stance. Tom lifts you and sits you on the side cabinet, now he's on his knees with his face pressed up in your cunt, he groans, warmth breath tickling you before that sinful wide tongue licks the length of your cunt, bottom to top mimicking your early assault on him. Your hands are gripping the cabinet to stop you from falling as Tom lavishes your tender flesh with his mouth and tongue, sucking, occasionally gently biting but always an insistent pressure, the swirling and lapping of your swollen clit. You cum for him, legs over each of his shoulders, a burst of dewy lust which he feels slick on his chin and lips. His cock is raging hard by now and he knows you won't refuse him.

You're lifted off the cabinet still coming down off your high, he positions you on the bed. The soft rasp of the cotton sheets against your face and your arse up high for him, he chuckles a little darkly.

"I've heard you, don't think I haven't. These walls are too thin.." 

The realisation that he heard what you did every night to get to sleep should've been obvious, in your lust addled state you'd cried out his name when you'd touched yourself thinking of him in the shower.  
Tom nudges your folds, you barely have time to adjust to him before his hips begin their brutal thrusting, hard and deep.  
He knocks the wind out of you, pulling you back to meet the snap of his hips each time.  
The sound of each wet and slick slap makes the heat coil in your guts, there's not an ounce of gentleness in the way he ruts you.  
You're wailing, it's a good hurt.  
"Is this what you wanted?" he growls.

You manage a weak yes, too far gone in your lust to even care.

"You've been rubbing your cunt thinking of this cock buried inside you..say it!"

His hand slaps at your arse and you cry out.

"I won't ask you again, tell me what you do to that cunt of yours when you think of me."

You swallow and turn your head slightly so he can hear you.

"I touch myself, I get myself wet and open. I make myself cum around my fingers while I think of you." your mouth is dry as you speak.

Tom pulls out and you find yourself shoved down, he rolls you onto your back. He positions himself between your spread legs and sinks his cock back into your welcoming cunt. He moves slower, a languid roll of his hips each time. Your hands cup his arse, pressing him into you.  
Each thrust seems to hit you just where you need it most, your cunt quivers hungrily for the feel of his length and judging from his grin he knows this.  
You dig your nails into that peachy arse, little crescent indentations that make him gasp.  
"Bitch." he whispers.  
His lips meet yours, half-way through your fuck your finally get to feel his tongue insistently plundering your mouth. He's a greedy man..you don't mind in the slightest.

Tom's thrusts become more erratic, that stop and start that signals the end is almost in sight. You cum on a particularly deep stroke, it's a slow ripple of heat that has you biting his shoulder. He loses it then, your cunt is pummelled mercilessly till he stills, taut and heavy against you. You can feel the pulse of him as he fills your cunt before collapsing, he rolls into the spoons position taking you with him. His cock slips out of you, warm and moist against your backside as you both catch your breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All you're aware of is there is someone pressed against you when you wake up, you nip to the bathroom and then slip back under the sheets.  
Tom pulls you back against him, he's stirring in more ways then one now.  
"Good morning." his sleepy voice sends the heat pooling in your belly.  
You slip under the sheets and treat his morning wood to a nice little wake up with your mouth, you don't waste a drop.

You slip out of bed leaving him lying there still dazed.

"My room, midnight on the dot." you look over your shoulder and leave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom stood outside your door, flowers in hand at 11.59pm....


End file.
